Godhood
by Iced Fairy
Summary: Consuming deities, even dead ones, can occasionally have side effects...


Satori turned towards her pet as the hell crow walked into the room. "You aren't feeling well? Did something happen, Utsuho?"

Utsuho thought about denying it, but realized that was a futile gesture. "Yeah. I feel tired, and hungry, and there's kinda a buzzing. It's been going on for a couple days."

"And you're worried that you won't be able to keep helping me? You shouldn't push yourself like that." Satori walked forward to pat the girl on the head. "But it's good that you came to see me. We will see about getting you back to normal."

"Hey sis. Hey Okuu." The voice caused both of them to jump, meaning it could belong only to one person. Koishi Komeji. She was staring a little at Utsuho, like a child stares at a puzzle. "Okuu, why have your thoughts changed? You've got the normal ones, but there's some other ones I don't understand."

"Unyuu?" The hell crow shook her head in confusion. She may not be as stupid as Orin occasionally said, but the workings of the unconscious were still beyond her.

Satori frowned. "That sounds dangerous. Maybe you should see someone about that. I think Orin spoke of a vet above ground. I'll go find her."

* * *

"See. Every time you don't tell me something you get in big trouble. We're best friends right? You have to keep me informed." Orin shook her finger to emphasize her point. "Especially if you're feeling bad."

"But it was onl~ kyah!" Utsuho's response was cut off by Eirin placing a very cold instrument on her bare back.

"Now take a deep breath. Then let it out slowly." The doctor said, all the while scribbling notes.

Utsuho tried to convey her apologetic excuses to Orin with just a look while the doctor forced her through various breaths, coughs and yawns. But unlike Satori, Orin didn't read hearts. Or perhaps her scolding was her revenge.

At this point the kassha was frowning and thinking about something. "Hey, Okuu. Did your bust get bigger?"

The hell crow blinked. "Uh, about 2cm? I think. Maybe it's all the boiled eggs."

Eirin looked up. "Oh that's good to know. I'll have to take measurements."

Orin looked at the doctor. "Wait. How will that help you identify her problem?"

Dr. Yagakoro blinked at the question. "Oh of course it can't help with identifying the problem. I'm just taking down notes for future reference material and research."

The two youkai looked at each other then whirled on the Lunarian. "What!?" "You mean you don't know the problem?"

Eirin shook her head. "Oh I know the problem. It's just that, your condition cannot be cured by modern medicine!"

"Don't say that while smiling!" Orin yelled.

Eirin waved the kassha's anger off. "Don't worry. I can't fix it. But I know who can. The same people who gave you the problem. They should be easy to find."

* * *

The doors to the Moriya shrine flew open. Kanako sat up straighter. "You should show more respect little kassha. Especially since I have acquiesced to see you on such short notice. Normally you'd have to fight past my miko."

"I'd have worn her down eventually. I don't give up. Now fix whatever you did to Okuu!" Orin strode boldly into the chamber only to stop and look back when she realized her friend hadn't followed.

Utsuho was kneeling at the entryway, panting heavily. "So... tired... Voices..."

Orin rushed to her friends side and lifted her up. "Hey Okuu. Utsuho! Pull it together!" She began to shake the girl when a small hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Suwako put her other hand on the fallen hell raven. Utsuho immediately sat up. "Uh, I feel a lot better. Was that it?"

Suwako smiled but shook her head. "No, but we can fix it. Give us a little while to explain how Kanako screwed things up."

The larger goddess stood up and yelled at the other. "Oi! You were the one who let the secret slip to the kappa. It's your fault too!"

Orin and Utsuho looked at each other. Then Utsuho spoke up, "Could you just tell us what's going on?"

Kanako recovered her composure and sat down, while Suwako took a seat behind the two youkai. All the while the frog goddess kept a hand on the hell crow's shoulder. "The issue came about due to some unforeseeable events. When you consumed the Yagatarasu you gained it's power, and with that gave us the ability to give Gensoukyo the ultimate power, nuclear fusion. From that action we gained a great deal of faith." Kanako paused to glower at her fellow goddess. "However, some people learned the process involved, and placed their faith in you, the source of the power, instead of us, the suppliers."

Suwako continued the explanation. "Normally it takes a whole lot of faith to make an item a god. Making something a Youkai is easy, but gods require more time and reverence. You however are different, because you've consumed a god and possess it's powers."

Both the youkai's mouths were open in shock as Kanako concluded. "That is the problem you have Utsuho Reiuji. You are becoming a god because of the faith of humans and youkai in your power. However that faith is yet weak and scattered. Not enough to support a god of the Yagatarasu's stature. Without enough faith you will obtain godhood only to perish as the Yagatarasu did before you."

Rin recovered first. "Does that mean we have to set up temples to Okuu? There's no way we could gather enough faith in time."

Suwako chuckled. "Nah, don't worry about it. I said we can fix it."

Kanako nodded. "Since the hell crow is acting on our behalf we will gladly share our own faith. We've gathered a lot of faith from your actions, so it's only right we support you "

"It's a better deal then mine, since you can opt out whenever." Suwako stuck her tongue out at Kanako, who smirked and adjusted her rope ornament.

All eyes turned to the hell crow, who had just managed to find her voice. "Wait. I'm going to be a real god?"

"Okuu, you're such a birdbrain."

* * *

A few more detailed explanations later saw the two denizens of hell returning home. "Hey Orin. I figured out what the voices are. They're prayers."

"Well don't go overboard and try to fulfill all of them." The kassha warned.

Utsuho shrugged, "Well most of them seem to be 'Please make this work,' or 'please don't blow up' so I can't really help. But it's weird knowing those people are thinking of me. I wonder if this is how Ms. Satori feels sometimes."

"Huh. Maybe." The two flew on a bit.

"Hey Okuu. I know you don't need a shrine and all, but wouldn't it be cool if you got a miko anyway?"

"Uh, I guess. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well I figure if I've got miko powers and kassha powers I'll totally be able to show up the Hakurei maiden! And that would be awesome wouldn't it?" Orin looked over at her friend. "So can I be a miko? Huh?"

Utsuho smiled "Sure. But if you're my miko, you can't call me birdbrain anymore. That's the rules."

"Hey that's cheating!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Oh hey, how did this not get uploaded? Not my most exhaustive work, but it's one of the stories that leads into Three Days Bright and is hopefully mildly amusing.


End file.
